


The Man You Love

by Falling_Pixie



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie, Roxanne let's slip, Short, like damn, my stories aren't usually this short, super short, that she loves megs, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Pixie/pseuds/Falling_Pixie
Summary: "Miss Ritchi, the only thing I care about is defeating the man you love.”Without missing a beat, Roxanne had a reply. “Yeah but, you really shouldn’t self sabotage.”
Relationships: Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	The Man You Love

“Safety precautions?!” He sounded almost offended, putting his gloved leather hands on his hips. Megamind, Roxanne Ritchi’s kidnapper of 7 years and city nuisance, was circling around her chair. Well, it wasn’t really her chair, more as it was the chair he would always tie her to.

“You make it sound as if I’ve gone soft.” Megamind ringed his hands together and it was a nervous giveaway motion Roxanne had recognized as something he did when he was caught at something he hadn’t planned on doing. “That is ridiculous, there are not, nor have there ever been, any safety nets to make sure you are safe in my clutches.”

“Could have fooled me-” Roxanne was proud of the way she covered her comeback as a cough but Megamind wasn't that hard to fool.

He let out a grunt and pointed a finger at her. “Miss Ritchi, the only thing I care about is defeating the man you love.”

Without missing a beat, Roxanne had a reply. 

“Yeah but, you really shouldn’t self sabotage.”

The words were out of her mouth before she even knew what she had said. It was so automatic, the banter they would get into. Plus Roxanne had been fighting with the idea that she was in love with Megamind for years. Only recently had she fully come to terms with this fact, even if she really couldn’t do anything about it. 

Roxanne had heard “man you love” and couldn't help but think of the man in front of her. She berated herself but looking at Megamind he only looked confused. Although, she knew his brain would catch up quickly. She didn’t want him to analyze her words anymore than he already had.

Roxanne cleared her throat. “You know, you should just give it up, Megamind-”

“No, hold on.”

Megamind had stopped her, putting up his hand softly. She held her breath.

“You said self sabotage.”

“No I didn’t.” Roxanne said, looking anywhere but his face.

“You said self sabotage,” Megamind continued, ignoring her comment. “After I said I would defeat the man..” he breathed in and it looked like he didn’t want to finish his words. Like they were hard to say. “The man… you love?”

Roxanne knew he wasn’t stupid but them having this conversation wasn’t something she was prepared for. Even if it had been her own mouth that had betrayed her. 

“I think you’re taking things out of context.”

Megamind began walking towards her, almost trembling. Roxanne tilted her chin upward to meet his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, neither of them finding it in themselves to speak.

Megamind’s hand twitched, but stayed by his side.

“You’ve never been scared of me, have you?”

Roxanne took a breath, shaking her head slightly. “I’ve told you this a hundred times.”

Megamind was quiet again and Roxanne could hear her own heartbeat in her ears, hoping to god that he wasn’t able to hear it as loudly as she could.

“Tell me.”

“What?”

“Tell me, that you really-” Megamind couldn’t finish the words, again, like they were hard for him to say. If they were this hard for him to say, what did that mean. Roxanne wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not.

“Why?” She said, soft and frightened, not of Megamind but of his reaction to her feelings, of what would happen if the truth was said aloud, of her expression and what he would do with her heart if she gave it to him.

Megamind breathed in, not looking away. “I need to hear it.”

There was a spark of something way too hopeful in his eyes. It was that spark, that look, that made Roxanne really think maybe he felt the same way. Perhaps the uncertainty to say the words was in fact a good thing. A hopeful thing. Megamind wanted her to tell him because it seemed to be something so unbelievable. 

It gave her the courage.

Roxanne closed her eyes for a moment. “Megamind.”

In that moment, she saw love that could be possible, love that she had been wanting for years, and love he seemed to be in denial that she felt for him. If she didn’t tell him now, she was afraid she never would.

She opened her eyes and looked into his shimmering green ones, hesitant but determined. 

“I love you.”

It wasn’t but a fraction of a second later that she felt his lips crash against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't ever write nor read anything this short but I couldn't help myself. I literally wrote this in a couple hours.  
> Happy New Year. :)


End file.
